


take my hand (and we will run away)

by 8moons2stars



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bodyguard + idol au, bodyguard!joohyun, idol!seungwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars
Summary: Joohyun was just doing her job, Seungwan thought. Nothing more, nothing less.[UPDATE] There's now a short sequel in Joohyun's POV because idk how to let things go.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

It had soon become Seungwan’s unspoken mission to tease Joohyun, for reasons she was not aware of, yet.  
  


She bumped her shoulder against Joohyun’s in jest, eyes sparkling more from mirth than the blinding flashes of a dozen cameras as they moved a snail’s pace across the airport terminal.  
  


No one else could decipher what she was whispering to her bodyguard, how she was teasing Joohyun about how overprotective she became when a pretty fan had handed her a lavender-scented letter.  
  


Joohyun’s form barely budged from the light pressure, eyes remaining stoic and facing forward, and Seungwan laughed again.  
  


Seungwan’s gaze flew to Joohyun’s fingers that were twitching against nothing, like she was imagining wringing Seungwan’s neck, and her grin dropped.  
  


It was Seungwan’s unspoken mission to tease Joohyun, but it was never her mission to anger her. Never for her to leave Seungwan behind and find a different idol to protect.  
  


Not having Joohyun beside her, fiercely silent and strong, was something Seungwan couldn’t fathom.  
  


Her eyes kept to the ground, the guilt weighing them down, and she murmured out a ‘sorry,’ chastised by Joohyun’s body language. She realized her fingers were crumpling the letter she was holding, and she hastily shoved her hands into her jacket pockets so that no one could see them shaking.  
  


(She didn’t notice the way Joohyun glanced at her in surprise at her apology, how Joohyun’s lips tried and failed to form words, how her brows furrowed in frustration while her fingers continued to wish for something specific to hold on to.)  
  


Joohyun was just doing her job, Seungwan thought.  
  


Nothing more, nothing less.

***

It’s months later when Seungwan finds out the truth.  
  


When they’re both soaked by the rain from head-to-toe, when Seungwan doesn’t know where Joohyun ends and she begins—when Seungwan doesn’t _care_ to know.  
  


Seungwan wakes Joohyun up with a knock on her hotel room door for a midnight run to the nearby convenience store, craving for something cold and soothing to fight off the relentless heat of summer still bearing down on her in the middle of the night.  
  


In front of a hundred reporters, Seungwan claims she doesn’t do aegyo— _cannot_ do aegyo—but by the way Joohyun’s eyes widen and her face flushes in probable second-hand embarrassment, she may have an ounce of talent for it.  
  


They leave the store with two overflowing plastic bags in hand when the heavy rain pours. Joohyun jerks back in horror, stuttering about how she forgot to bring an umbrella, but Seungwan only laughs, fingers wrapping around her wrist and tugging her along.  
  


Joohyun’s indignant squawk has Seungwan’s heart beating faster than the surprise-cardio she has to do, because Joohyun can be _loud_ , and Seungwan hadn’t known. Like it was a secret she hadn’t been privy to.  
  


But now, _now_ Joohyun cackles as they run back to the hotel, shoes splashing on newly-formed puddles and soaking their socks in the process.  
  


The hotel staff gives them a stack of towels to dry off with, and Seungwan piles all but one on Joohyun, eyes apologetic as she notices her bodyguard’s chattering teeth. Joohyun pushes the towels away, claiming it’s the adrenaline and not the cold.  
  


Joohyun also claims it’s the adrenaline when she pushes Seungwan against the wall the minute her hotel room door closes, eyes sparkling in the dim light with what Seungwan could only describe as soft playfulness.  
  


Joohyun hugs her tight, still chuckling, shoulders sagging as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. As if the rain has triggered something in her that has always been there but has never been expressed.  
  


Seungwan wants this, whatever Joohyun is. Wants her seemingly-cold façade and aches to know the softer parts that make her whole; Seungwan wants everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _JOOHYUN JUST WANTS TO HOLD YOUR HAND, SEUNGWAN._
> 
> Also, I wrote this in like 30 minutes so please bear with me. Happy Wendy Star Chat Day!!!


	2. closer, faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel in Joohyun's POV.
> 
> To the trained eye, it’s risky. But Joohyun started this, and now she can’t find it in herself to stop.

Despite the warm embrace shared amidst soaked clothes which Joohyun considers her boldest move yet, they start slow. Gestures that seem unintentional and professional if not for how her heart races during the before,  
  


Before her fingers lightly brush against Seungwan’s when she hands her a fan’s letter;  
  


Before her hand touches the small of Seungwan’s back as she guides her along streets and terminals;  
  


Before her eyes meet Seungwan’s, making sure she’s comfortable despite the hundreds of cameras acting like a barricade to the sweet relief of privacy;  
  


And how their cheeks flush during the after,  
  


Seungwan’s hidden under layers of makeup while Joohyun’s is bare for all the world to see;  
  


But only Seungwan matters. The shy smile Seungwan sends her way is worth every embarrassment and surge of adrenaline she faces in making these small-but-not-so-small gestures.  
  


To the trained eye, it’s risky. But Joohyun started this, and now she can’t find it in herself to stop.  
  


Not when Seungwan pulls her into her hotel room before she can even sit on the mattress of her own room’s bed, asking her to play the games gifted by fans during her fansign event.  
  


They go through every game, and before they know it, it’s one in the morning and Joohyun has won more times than she can count.  
  


Seungwan isn’t a sore loser, but Joohyun delights in the way her eyes sparkle with challenge until she wins at least once. Seungwan is diligent at everything that she does: singing, dancing, learning, and even playing. Joohyun wants to sink into the passion in her eyes until she can’t find her way back.  
  


It’s all-consuming.  
  


Joohyun loves it.  
  


They fall asleep on the couch, waking up tangled in each other’s arms, and Joohyun has never felt this warm. She basks in it for as long as she can before she pulls away.  
  


Seungwan doesn’t let her.  
  


Seungwan cuddles closer to her and tightens her arms around her, apparently awake, and Joohyun’s heart races again. Before and after and everything in between.

***

“Did you know your name almost slipped out while I was saying my thank-you speech?”  
  


Joohyun almost chokes on Seungwan’s congratulatory cake, coughing some of it back to her plate. She watches as Seungwan fiddles with the zipper on her hoodie, flushed cheeks bare for the world to see—for Joohyun. Only for Joohyun.  
  


“Why?” Joohyun asks, honestly bemused.  
  


“I don’t know. Or maybe I do.” Seungwan still hasn’t met her eyes.  
  


“I mean… you would thank your managers and bodyguards, right?” Joohyun tries to make sense of things, even if her heart won’t stop racing and she can’t stomach anymore cake.  
  


“Yeah, but…you’re different,” Seungwan mumbles. “I can spend time with you and it doesn’t feel like I’m on a schedule. Manager unnie holds my hand too sometimes but when you do it, I— God, it’s like I’m on _fire_ or something when you hold me. It feels right and wrong at the same time. I’m sorry I feel this way, but I can’t… I can’t unfeel whatever this is, unnie.” Seungwan looks so frustrated that her eyes are filling with tears and Joohyun’s mind is a whirlwind. “Do you want to be someone else’s bodyguard? Someone who isn’t crushing on you like this.” Seungwan’s voice shakes, but Joohyun only sees courage. Dumb courage, but courage nonetheless.  
  


Courage Joohyun thought she didn’t have for herself.  
  


“I don’t want to be anyone else’s,” Joohyun tells her, scooting closer until the space between them on the couch disappears.  
  


Seungwan finally looks up, hope blooming on her face even as she's blinking back her tears.  
  


“But maybe I have to be somebody else’s bodyguard if you’ll let me kiss you right now. Is that okay?”  
  


Seungwan releases a shaky exhale, and her shoulders sag with relief as she nods quickly, eyes already on Joohyun’s lips like she’s wanted this for as long as Joohyun has.  
  


And Joohyun learns that Seungwan is diligent in everything that she does, even when it comes to kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i highkey wanted to make them kiss in the first fic but it felt too soon (that's why it was a hug) so it felt incomplete and now we have this mess.


End file.
